


Доброе утро, герои

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано за заявку феста 4.7. В рамках текущей деятельности А.Н.К.Л. Илья совершает поступок, вызывающий полное неприятие и разочарование Наполеона. Габи ищет компромиссы, а Соло задумывается, стоит ли дальше работать и поддерживать отношения с этим человеком. Джен или слэш – на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро, герои

Илью несло.  
Допрос шел откровенно не туда, потому что на Гарди живого места не осталось. Он сплевывал кровь и зубы, а говорить сейчас не мог скорее по этой причине, а не из-за своей стойкости.  
Стойкости ему, впрочем, тоже было не занимать. Допрос шел четвертый час, а добились они пока лишь потока изощренных ругательств и парочки случайно озвученных фактов, которые и так знали.  
Соло с час давил на террориста психологически, угрожал и обещал в разных комбинациях, но после третьего плевка в лицо в дело вступил Курякин. Бил точно и сильно, безукоризненно находя болевые точки – пару раз Соло, привалившись к сырой стене подвала, сочувственно морщился.  
Но сейчас его несло.  
Да, у них было мало времени, потому что парня они выхватили из-под самого носа у французских спецслужб, и теперь за ними гонялась вся президентская рать. Уэверли тоже подгонял – считавшаяся ликвидированной ультраправая OAS угрожала теперь не только Франции.  
А единственный пойманный представитель ее возрожденного крыла плевался кровью и мог отключиться в любой момент.  
\- Илья, притормози, - Соло перестал подпирать стену и подошел ближе. – Ты его убьешь.  
\- И что? – рявкнул Илья. – Он все равно молчит.  
\- Все рано или поздно говорят. Да, Себастьян?  
Он осторожно потрепал его по щеке. На вид парню было лет двадцать, не больше, хотя это до выступления Ильи – теперь лицо его больше напоминало рубленный бифштекс без пола и возраста. Гарди одурело поглядел на них и свесил голову на грудь.  
\- Ты перестарался, - покачал головой Соло. – Нежнее.  
\- Хватит осуждать мои методы, - прорычал Илья. Несло все-таки. Нужно было самому парня допрашивать. Теперь у Ильи подрагивали руки с разбитыми костяшками пальцев, а глаза помутнели от ярости. Конечно, искусство проведения допросов включает в себя демонстрацию нужной точки кипения, при которой и убить можно, только вот доходить до этой точки по-настоящему вовсе не обязательно.  
\- Нам нужна информация, а не дохлый террорист, - спокойно сказал Соло. – Я закончу здесь. Сходи проветрись.  
\- Я добуду информацию, - голос Ильи дрожал от злости. – Сам.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Послушай, я не хочу спорить, - Соло миролюбиво развернул руки ладонями вперед. – Но ты увлекся. Поэтому я закончу сам.  
Юный террорист Гарди выбрал этот момент для того, чтобы очнуться. Он сплюнул на грязный пол, проворчал короткое французское ругательство. Илья замахнулся, и Соло ухватил его за предплечье.  
\- Нет!  
Вот чего он не ожидал, так это что Илья резко вывернется из захвата, развернется и врежет уже ему. От удивления Соло отклониться не успел, и скулу полоснуло болью. Спросить, не охренел ли Курякин, он не успел тоже, потому что следом прилетело в нос. Третий удар пришелся по скользящей – Соло успел все же отшатнуться. Но губа все равно треснула.  
Ожидая дальнейших ударов, он попятился и приготовился обороняться. И не только – от злости внутри заклокотало. Сделай Илья хоть шаг в его сторону, Соло дрался бы как в последний раз. Не факт, что победил бы, но бить себя безответно точно не позволил бы.  
Однако Илья резко выдохнул и опустил руки. Растерянно помотал головой. Шагнул к нему.  
\- Э нет, - Соло выставил руку перед собой. – Не подходи.  
\- Я… - Илья запнулся на полуслове и замер – по крайней мере, махать кулаками вроде передумал. Соло расправил плечи, задрал голову, выдернул из кармана платок и зажал нос, из которого лила кровь. Нос еще полбеды, но рубашку за сотню было жаль.  
Пока он разбирался с носом, Илья допрашиваемого не бил. Тот и так дышал через пятое на десятое и поглядывал на них обоих уже без прежней самоуверенности. Наверное, прикинул, что если этот псих так собственного напарника бьет, то его точно прикончит. Что же, хоть один положительный момент в этом беспределе был.  
Илья сказал что-то вроде «я не хотел», но Соло отмахнулся. Пока француз дезориентирован, не стоило терять времени.  
\- Потом. Иди. Я сам закончу.  
На этот раз Илья послушался и с грохотом захлопнул за собой железную дверь.  
Клиент был неплохо подготовлен, поэтому за ближайшие два часа Соло удалось все же выцарапать из него немного информации. Было за что зацепиться.  
\- Что у вас с голосом, мистер Соло? – спросил Уэверли, когда он доложился по всей форме и уточнил, сдавать ли французам Гарди или оставить в подвале на съедение крысам. – С Гарди я разберусь.  
\- Простыл, - гундосо соврал Соло и повесил трубку.

*  
Вернувшись в их временную квартиру на окраине Парижа, Ильи он там еще не обнаружил. Габи, конечно, всплеснула руками и бросилась за аптечкой. Соло еле отбился и сбежал в ванную – если смыть размазанную кровь, все окажется не страшно.  
Упершись ладонями в край раковины, он изучил свое умытое лицо. Разбитая губа, нос не сломан, но распух, на скуле ссадина и кровоподтек. Рука у Курякина тяжелая – в ушах звенело до сих пор.  
Лицо за неделю заживет.  
Гораздо хуже, что он злился. Если проблемы Ильи с управлением гневом распространялись даже на своих, то чего еще можно ждать? Что в следующий раз? Шею свернет, если Соло полезет спорить? Пристрелит?  
Да нет, не должен. После всего, что с ними было – не должен.  
Но и отхватить полновесных ударов по лицу ни за что он как-то не ожидал.  
Поэтому злился. Еще и с Габи объясняться не хотелось. Пусть бы Илья сам и рассказал, о какой такой косяк ударился лицом Соло. Или правду пусть расскажет.  
Илья, явившийся как раз к тому моменту, как он принял душ, переоделся и застирал многострадальную рубашку, правду и рассказал. Прямо с порога ответил на вопрос Габи, что случилось.  
\- И зачем ты его бил? – осторожно уточнила она.  
Соло, расположившийся на диване в гостиной, с интересом прислушался к разговору в коридоре. И правда – зачем?  
\- Он мешал мне вести допрос, - резко бросил Илья.  
Ну да. Мешал. У Соло от возмущения дыхание сперло.  
\- Сорвался. Не стоило, - помедлив, добавил он.  
Габи фыркнула в ответ что-то невразумительное на предмет того, что оба они балбесы.  
Войдя в комнату, Илья скользнул взглядом по лицу. Соло молча ждал - непонятно, правда, чего именно. Извинения ему были даром не нужны, оправдания тем более. Объяснения? Так он и сам мог объяснить причины, только что это особенно меняло в том, что он был зол как черт?  
Но извиняться тот и не собирался.  
\- Удалось добыть информацию? – невозмутимо спросил Илья. Скрестив руки на груди, он привалился плечом к дверному косяку.  
\- Удалось. Уэверли есть за что зацепиться. Теперь ждем, что он раскопает.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Илья и направился в свою спальню.  
\- Да? – Соло все-таки не выдержал и встал. – Разве?  
Илья развернулся – стремительно, как он умеет. Соло невольно замер, на инстинкте. Тут же заставил себя расслабиться, но Илья уже заметил и нахмурился.  
\- Ты что, правда думаешь, я тебя сейчас бить буду?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, что думать, а то я как-то теряюсь, - развел руками Соло.  
\- Думай что хочешь, но не лезь ко мне, когда я работаю.  
\- Даже если ты на моих глазах запарываешь задание?  
\- Хочешь сказать, что Гарди не раскололся после этого… инцидента? - он чуть запнулся, но поглядел угрюмо.  
\- То есть ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что врезал мне нарочно? Чтобы расколоть террориста? – Соло неверяще покачал головой. Илья не смутился, но и врать не стал. - Пожалуй, если меня будут бить каждый раз ради успешного завершения миссии… я откажусь.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? – мрачно спросил Илья.  
\- Пока я был «мальчиком из Лэнгли», меня по крайней мере свои не били, - процедил Соло.  
\- Хочешь вернуться на поводок к Сандерсу? – хмыкнул Илья.  
Клокочущая злость требовала выхода, но Соло опасался, что наговорит сейчас разного, а у них и правда миссия в разгаре. К тому же, ругался он довольно гундосо, а потому не очень впечатляюще. Да и, в конце концов, все это было просто бессмысленно.  
Поэтому Соло развернулся и ушел к себе, куда, разумеется, чуть позже явилась Габи. С пакетом льда, правда, что реабилитировало ее по всем статьям.  
\- Он не хотел тебя бить, я уверена, - Габи протянула ему пакет и забралась на кровать с ногами.  
\- Его понесло. Я попытался спасти информатора, за что и получил, - проворчал Соло. - Это ненормально, Габи.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он привык работать один. Как и ты, - замахала она руками, когда Соло сердито отнял от лица лед. – Вы просто еще не притерлись друг к другу.  
\- Если ты сейчас будешь его оправдывать, я придушу тебя подушкой, - буркнул Соло, и Габи со смешком закатила глаза.  
\- Ладно, - она погладила его по ноге и спрыгнула с кровати. – Потом поговорим.

*  
Как только дверь за Соло захлопнулась, Габи развернулась к Илье и сложила руки на груди.  
\- Что?! - он был зол, поэтому не сразу сообразил снизить тон. Габи не виновата, что на нее-то кричать.  
\- Вы оба - непроходимые идиоты, - она покачала головой. - Затеваете ссору на пустом месте, как подростки.  
\- Это не пустое место, Габи! Он сомневается в моей компетентности. Лезет под руку во время допроса. А ведь мы вроде напарники и должны друг другу доверять.  
Габи вздохнула.  
\- Это он зря. Но, пойми, Соло привык все контролировать сам. Мы давно вместе работаем, но это сродни рефлексам - один он работал намного дольше. Потому заносит. Вас обоих.  
Илья отвернулся к окну и с силой выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Соло снова умудрился наступить на больную мозоль.  
Габи осторожно прижалась к его спине.  
\- Не злись на него. Я не хочу, чтобы нас расформировали, - голос ее дрогнул.  
Вот это уже запрещенный прием. Отказывать Габи в такие моменты Илья не умел.  
\- Я постараюсь, - негромко ответил он.  
Удовлетворенная ответом Габи забежала в кухню за льдом и скользнула в спальню Соло, оставив Илью размышлять в одиночестве. Она прекрасно понимала, когда его нужно оставить в покое.  
В отличие от Соло. Тот на болевые точки давил часто и порой казалось, что с удовольствием. Вряд ли было именно так, ведь они столько раз прикрывали друг другу спину и вытаскивали из передряг, что давно уже сбились со счета. Илья думал, что Соло давно уяснил себе все про его агрессию - еще с первой их встречи в качестве будущих напарников. Но нет. Вроде и не идиот, и инстинкт самосохранения при нем, но кто в здравом уме будет хватать за руку, когда Илья едва себя контролирует? Куда разумнее было бы попросить отойти или швырнуть в него чем-нибудь. Издалека. Лицо целее было бы, это точно.  
В общем, Соло сам виноват. Сам полез - сам нарвался.  
Придя к такому мнению, Илья решил, что извиняться перед напарником не будет, хоть сперва и намеревался. Если бы Соло не затеял эти разборки, он, может, и чувствовал бы себя виноватым, а так...  
Вздохнув, Илья направился в свою комнату - чистить оружие. Его всегда это успокаивало. 

*  
Удар открытой ладонью наотмашь – не столько больно, сколько неприятно. Как пощечина.  
Видимо, приказа бить больно и наверняка этим двоим пока не давали. Поэтому били по лицу да отвешивали тычки по ребрам – мало приятного, но до полноценного допроса далеко.  
Впрочем, вот этот последний удар по носу, не зажившему еще с прошлого раза, был неприятным. Из носа тут же потекло, и Соло задрал голову, негромко чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы.  
\- Что вы узнали от Себастьяна Гарди? – в сотый раз спросил один из их оппонентов – молодой француз с длинным носом и очень плохим английским. В допросах он был не силен, слишком нервничал, слишком агрессивно спрашивал, пытаясь силу свою доказать исключительно силой голоса.  
\- Сами бы его и допросили, - не выдержал Соло, шмыгнув носом, и буквально почувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд Ильи. Тот предпочитал помалкивать и в целом правильно делал – допрос был несерьезным и лучше тянуть время, пока Уэверли не придумает, как их отсюда вытащить.  
Кто именно сцапал их у взорванной автостанции, куда они с Ильей поехали в надежде собрать немного информации, он уже должен был догадаться. Соло погорячился, сунувшись к полиции – оказалось, что разведка в штатском, у которой было их с Ильей описание, отиралась неподалеку. Но Курякин тоже хорош: когда Соло попытался сбежать, нет чтобы дернуть в другую сторону и доложиться руководству. Вместо этого попытался помочь. Устраивать перестрелку посреди людного парижского пригорода они не стали. Потому и оказались в этом подвале, привязанными к стульям.  
Габи наверняка забила тревогу почти сразу, а прошло уже часа четыре. Был шанс, что скоро кто-нибудь вмешается. Бюрократическими методами будет действовать Уэверли или силовыми – это уже ему решать. Правда, их исчезновение могли списать не на оскорбившиеся французские спецслужбы, а на террористов, к примеру. В таком случае на скорую помощь рассчитывать не приходилось и лучше бы придумать альтернативный вариант побега. Соло уже который час пытался разобраться с узлами на запястьях, но пока дело продвигалось не очень. К тому же, второй француз поигрывал пистолетом, давая понять, что дергаться не стоит.  
\- Не делайте лицо, что вы не знаете, будто вы его убили, - старательно, но все равно бестолково формулируя английскую фразу, рявкнул француз.  
Соло бросил быстрый взгляд на Илью, поймал ответный. Гарди сдали французам живым. Не в лучшей форме, но живым, это точно. Значит, прикончили они его сами. Собственно говоря, и влезла группа А.Н.К.Л. во всю эту историю только потому, что во французских спецслужбах завелась крыса, сочувствующая OAS, а значит, террористы могли выйти сухими из воды и расползтись по всей Европе. Выходит, не зря влезла, потому что один из подозреваемых до допроса уже не дожил.  
\- Отвечайте! – Илья получил пинок в колено и посмотрел на француза так, что Соло на его месте немедленно похолодел бы от ужаса. Смерть обещала быть медленной, мучительной и скорой. – На кого вы работаете? Что сказал Гарди перед тем, как вы его убили? Зачем вы его украсть?  
\- Украли, - на автомате поправил Соло и снова шмыгнул носом. – Мы его не убивали.  
Француз засмеялся. Наверное, должно было выйти угрожающе, но вышло совершенно неубедительно.  
\- Бросай с ним трепаться, - буркнул Илья.  
\- Есть другие предложения?  
\- Возможно.  
Оскорбившись невниманием пленников, француз размашисто врезал Илье по уху. Зато потом отвернулся, и Курякин одними глазами намекнул, что у него дело с узлами продвигается несколько лучше, чем у самого Соло.  
Осталось подобрать подходящий момент, чтобы отвлечь внимание этой сладкой парочки и позволить Илье продемонстрировать свою фирменную молниеносность.  
Получив еще один удар по лицу, Соло демонстративно застонал. Вдохновленный реакцией француз добавил оплеуху и больно пнул по колену, скотина.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - выдохнул Соло и запрокинул голову, пытаясь как-то остановить кровь из носа. – Хватит.  
\- Ты что творишь? – прорычал Илья. – Не вздумай!  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? Сдохнуть в этом подвале? Я на это не подписывался.  
\- Если мы выберемся отсюда, ты все равно долго не проживешь. Молчи!  
\- Можешь оставаться здесь, если хочешь, - Соло перевел взгляд на француза. - Зови своего старшего, я буду говорить только с ним.  
Тот, задумчиво потирая разбитые об их лица костяшки пальцев, выглядел несколько оскорбленным.  
\- Говори! – он вмазал Соло по скуле. – Сейчас говори.  
\- Нет, - шмыганье носом веса словам не добавляло. – Старшего зови.  
Француз еще попытался заставить его и на всякий случай ударил и Илью пару раз, но Соло стоял на своем, и в итоге тот, ругаясь на все лады, направился к выходу. Второй, с пистолетом, отошел к двери, но продолжал на них поглядывать. Зато вряд ли мог оттуда услышать.  
\- Отличный план, - ехидно сказал Илья, заканчивая с узлами.  
\- Давай быстрее, - буркнул Соло.  
\- Мог бы и подождать со своим планом, пока я закончу.  
\- Ты сам подал сигнал!  
\- Я же не говорил, что уже все.  
Соло закатил глаза и опустил голову, потому что кровь все не останавливалась и стекала в горло. Многострадальный нос – и тот был против него. Между прочим, если бы не Курякин…  
\- Вот теперь все, - Илья держал веревки пальцами, но руки вперед не переносил – второй француз косился на них подозрительно, а у него пистолет. Хорошо бы подманить его поближе.  
\- Эй, ты, силь ву пле! - крикнул Соло в сторону двери. – Да, ты! Иди сюда.  
Тот подошел шагов на пять, но недостаточно близко, чтобы безопасно обезоружить.  
\- Развяжи мне руки, а? Видишь, кровь не могу остановить. Или хоть одну. Куда я денусь? Носовой платок есть?  
От такой наглости француз онемел – Соло, кажется, немного перестарался. А может, он просто пытался понять английскую речь – у него с языком было еще хуже, чем у первого.  
\- Переживешь, - выдал он наконец и отошел обратно к двери, продолжая держать их обоих под прицелом.  
\- У меня ноги затекли, - сообщил Илья. Это он к тому, что преодолеть расстояние до охранника быстро не сумеет. А тот ведь пальнет – неопытный, по всему видно, просто от страха пальнет.  
\- Ладно, подождем немного. Когда второй будет рядом, можно будет им от выстрела прикрыться.  
\- Но он еще кого-то приведет. Ты же вызвал подмогу, гений, - фыркнул Илья и осторожно пошевелил руками, разгоняя кровь в пальцах.  
\- Если у тебя был план получше, мог сказать, - вспылил Соло, сглотнув еще немного крови. Тошнило уже и от нее, и от этого подвала. И от Ильи за компанию, вечно недовольного его идеями и методами. Даром, что порой они спасали жизнь им обоим. Хоть бы раз потом признал, что был неправ!  
Соло на напарника злился до сих пор, но уже без огонька – возникли проблемы посерьезнее. Неактуально пока.  
\- Как нос? – спросил вдруг Илья, Соло даже удивился.  
\- А что, не видно? – невнятно проворчал он. Из носа текло тонким ручейком, теперь рубашке точно конец.  
\- Все равно ты первый полез.  
Соло понял конечно, о чем он. И отчего-то развеселился.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что сейчас самое время это обсуждать? – спросил он со смешком и покосился на русского. Лицо его тоже было все в ссадинах и кровоподтеках от усердия француза, но смотрел Илья довольно спокойно, без страха. Будто не в пыточном подвале они сидели, а в уютном подвальчике где-нибудь в Праге, где наливают отличное темное пиво.  
Зря вспомнил.  
\- Заняться все равно нечем, - пожал Илья плечами.  
\- Если выберемся отсюда, поговорим, - процедил Соло и подергал руками. И как это Илья развязал узлы? Сам он в ходе безуспешных попыток, кажется, только затянул их туже.  
Громыхнула железная дверь, и в подвал вошли двое – знакомый уже француз и второй, новый. Высокий, затянутый в строгий костюм и белоснежную рубашку.  
\- Я сам разберусь, ждите за дверью, - он махнул рукой и подошел ближе.  
Это обнадеживало - один и без пистолета.  
\- Так-так, и кто тут у нас? – промурлыкал француз на отличном английском, почти без акцента. – Ну что, давайте знакомиться? Меня зовут Фредрик Лене. Вас?  
\- Джон. Джон Твист, - охотно выдал Соло. – Это ты тут старший?  
\- Замруководителя управления. Простите, не мог подойти раньше, ехал из Лилля, - Лене сунул руки в карманы брюк и остановился в паре метров от них. – Марсель сказал, вы готовы рассказать, зачем запытали до смерти бедолагу Гарди.  
\- Это вы его запытали до смерти, кто-то из ваших, - неожиданно влез Илья. – В вашем управлении завелась крыса.  
\- Какой интересный акцент… - качнул головой Лене. – С чего вы взяли?  
\- Потому что мы вернули его живым, - шмыгнул носом Соло.  
\- Ладно, это не важно. Гораздо важнее вопрос, на кого вы двое работаете, - взгляд серых глаз стал стальным, Лене отбросил ехидную улыбочку, и грубоватое лицо теперь выглядело высеченным из камня. Нехороший взгляд, Соло не понравился.  
\- Ваших предшественников больше интересовало, что именно Гарди нам рассказал, - будничным тоном, который портил разве что чертов нос, сказал Соло. – Вам разве неинтересно?  
\- Простите, господа, я с удовольствием разделил бы с вами эту светскую беседу, но у меня совсем нет времени.  
Лене молниеносно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и схватил Соло за горло.  
\- Мне плевать, что сказал Гарди, важно только, кто эту информацию получил и может нам помешать, – прошипел он, медленно сжимая сильные пальцы. – На кого вы работаете?!  
Что же, вот они и нашли крысу. Правда, это не сильно помогало, потому что дышать становилось нечем.  
Но потерять сознание от удушья он не успел. Раздался грохот отброшенного стула, и Лене осыпался на бетонный пол. Вырубив его ударом в затылок, Илья бросился развязывать Соло руки.  
\- И как ты умудрился так затянуть узлы, - сердито бормотал он, пока Соло пытался откашляться.  
Илья очень удачно уложился в пятнадцать секунд, потому что грохот привлек внимание с той стороны двери. Он вздернул Соло на ноги и оттолкнул в сторону. Сам же запустил стулом во француза с пистолетом. Раздался выстрел, но ушел в стену, только штукатурка брызнула.  
Второго, который так усердно бил их по лицу, Илья сбил с ног почти без остановки и рванул к двери. Соло дернул следом. Когда они выбежали в коридор, вдалеке уже слышался топот. Где выход – непонятно, поэтому на развилке они побежали в разные стороны. По крайней мере, попытались.  
\- Сюда, - рыкнул Илья, и Соло не стал вступать в дебаты только потому что некогда. Хотя ему и казалось, что бежать стоит налево, а не направо. Чуть дальше этот бесконечный подвальный коридор с редкими тусклыми лампочками над головой снова привел к перекрестку. Но здесь свершилось чудо – кто-то из дотошных и законопослушных французов повесил на стену затертую уже табличку с надписью «Выход».  
Хорошие новости на этом закончились. Справа к ним приближались преследователи – судя по топоту, не меньше пятерых. И они в этих коридорах ориентировались не в пример лучше незваных гостей.  
\- Давай на выход, я задержу, - задыхаясь, крикнул Илья.  
\- Что за героизм, Большевик?! – выдохнул Соло и дернул его за рукав. – Погнали.  
Илья посмотрел на него взглядом лютым – спорить не хотелось. Но и бросать его здесь Соло тоже желания не испытывал.  
\- Или пулю в спину получим, или поймают обоих. Доложись о крысе, вызови подмогу, - отчеканил Илья, перехватил его за руку и толкнул в нужном направлении. А для надежности еще и в спину добавил. – Бегом, Соло!  
Идиотский план, как и все остальные авторства Курякина. Но другого не было. Соло на полной скорости рванул к двери, слыша позади звуки потасовки.

*  
Илья пришел в себя от хлесткой пощечины. Голова мотнулась, в шее неприятно хрустнуло и прострелило болью вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Хватит притворяться, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Открывай глаза, поговорим.  
С трудом подняв голову, Илья посмотрел на Лене. Тот потирал затылок и досадливо морщился. Мало врезал тогда, надо было убить.  
\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? - спросил Илья, украдкой покосившись на второй стул. Пустой.  
\- Для начала я все же хотел бы узнать, как тебя зовут.  
\- Можешь называть меня Виктор, - Илья откинулся на спинку стула и постарался расслабить плечи. Ощупал пальцами веревки, которыми были связаны руки. В этот раз не повезло - вязал профессионал.  
\- Хорошее имя, - хмыкнул Фредрик. - Используется в разных странах, сложно влет определить, откуда ты. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что это твое настоящее имя.  
Лене вопросительно посмотрел на Илью, тот пожал плечами.  
\- Так откуда ты? По акценту я рискнул бы предположить КГБ. Первое, что приходит в голову. У тебя хорошая физическая подготовка, навыки, которыми славятся советские агенты. Но это нелогично! Союзу незачем влезать во внутренние разборки Франции. Им гораздо выгоднее дождаться, пока мы тут друг друга изведем, и взять тепленькими.  
Он сжал зубы, справляясь с приступом гнева. Илья отметил про себя, что эта тема для Лене явно болезненная.  
\- Но если не русский, тогда кто? Словак? Венгр? Хорват? Напарник твой явно американец, британского акцента я не уловил.  
\- Ты не нацист часом? - не выдержал Илья.  
\- Что? - Лене перестал размышлять вслух и посмотрел на него. Потом опомнился и нахмурился. - Думаю, ты из Восточной Европы. Так?  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду отвечать на твои вопросы?  
Лене нехорошо сощурился.  
\- Будешь, - уверенно произнес он, подойдя к Илье. Коротко замахнулся и ударил в живот. Илья не успел напрячь пресс, и удар получился болезненным, дыхание перехватило.  
Лене отошел к столу, ожидая, пока он отдышится и разогнется.  
\- Скажи мне... Виктор: на кого ты работаешь?  
Илья усмехнулся.  
\- Видимо, на того, кому ты и твое начальство перешли дорогу.  
Лене поджал губы.  
\- Не делай вид, что не понимаешь вопроса.  
\- Каков вопрос, таков ответ, - пожал плечами Илья.  
\- Мне нужна правда, - Лене снова подошел к нему, сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Только если ты сперва назовешь своих заказчиков.  
Лене без предупреждения ударил по лицу, щека под глазом вспыхнула болью.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться. Отвечай прямо: на кого работаешь?  
Выдержка Лене сбоила. Однако вряд ли он его пристрелит прямо сейчас, поэтому Илья решил, что из нервничающего Лене сможет вытащить больше информации. Он вздернул бровь. Подался вперед, заглядывая в глаза. Положение не слишком выгодное - Илья смотрел снизу вверх. Но надавить можно и так.  
\- А ты заставь меня.  
Пару секунд они играли в гляделки. Лене не выдержал первым - снова ударил по лицу, следом - в живот. Илья резко выдохнул, согнулся от боли. Лене схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Я уже не первый год работаю, могу разговорить кого угодно. Сомневаешься?  
\- Ну, пока ты не продемонстрировал своих умений, - прошипел Илья. - Видимо, плохо тебя учили.  
Удар коленом в ребра оказался ожидаемым, но от этого менее болезненным не стал. Потирая ушибленное колено, он отошел к столу. Пытаясь отдышаться, Илья потянулся пальцами к узлу веревки, которой были связаны запястья. Если Лене простоит у стола чуточку дольше, возможно, удастся ослабить путы.  
\- Плохо учили тех идиотов, которые допрашивали вас до этого, - произнес тот. Взял что-то со стола и развернулся. - Но я гораздо умнее. И опытнее.  
Он продемонстрировал ему биту и встал в стойку бейсболиста. Взмахнул, отбивая невидимый мяч.  
\- Видишь ли, Виктор, - он выделил имя интонацией, показывая, что не верит в его подлинность. - Я могу определить, когда передо мной опытный агент. Ты, - он указал на Илью битой, - опытный. Новичок бы не смог освободиться, когда его связал обученный мной человек. А ты - смог. И чтобы выпутаться во второй раз, тебе потребуется лишь немного больше времени. Но я не собираюсь проверять, сколько.  
Лене недобро усмехнулся, медленно обошел Илью, остановился позади. Илья уже знал, что будет дальше, и не сказать, чтобы знание это его успокаивало. Он сжал кулаки от злости на свое бессилие. Он никак не сможет сейчас остановить Лене. В его силах только минимизировать ущерб. Усилием воли Илья расслабил руки, разжал кулаки, завел правую ладонь за левую - буквально за мгновение до того, как Лене ударил. Илья не смог сдержать короткого вскрика - не вовремя дернувшийся мизинец левой руки хрустнул сломанной веткой. Острая боль пронеслась по нервам прямо в мозг.  
\- Так-то лучше, - довольно произнес Лене. Склонился к уху и негромко спросил: - Ну что? Теперь поговорим?  
Илья дышал глубоко и часто, пытаясь унять боль.  
\- Это все твои аргументы? - сквозь зубы спросил он. - Неубедительно как-то. Плохо вас, террористов, обучают.  
Ему показалось, что Лене от досады зарычал. Из голоса исчезли нотки самодовольства.  
\- Это я их обучаю всему, что знаю. И поверь - я знаю очень многое. Если ты думал, что я способен только колотить тебя как грушу, то ты ошибаешься. Лучше тебе не выяснять границы моей фантазии.  
Последовал тычок битой в ребра, и Лене отошел к столу - видимо, за новым инструментом пыток. Интересно, как скоро у него закончится терпение? Времени у них мало, ведь где-то там бегает Соло, который донесет информацию кому следует. Или Лене уверен в своей неприкосновенности? Вряд ли, он явно нервничает. Илья понадеялся, что Соло приведет помощь до того, как ему удастся познать границы фантазии Лене.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Илья гнал от себя паршивую мысль о том, что Соло, будучи обиженным на него за тот удар в запале, просто бросит его здесь. Но он ведь не такой мелочный, чтобы в момент серьезной опасности для жизни напарника вспоминать старые обиды. Так ведь? Илье казалось, что он уже хорошо изучил Соло. Тот будет подчеркнуто игнорировать или шипеть обидные слова, пересаливать его порцию ужина, но в беде не бросит. Несмотря на все, что Илья думал о напарнике, он не мог не признать, что Соло всегда был надежен, как скала.  
Додумав эту мысль, он успокоился. Соло сделает все, чтобы вызволить его как можно быстрее.  
Лене развернулся к Илье и продемонстрировал скальпель.  
\- Отдышался?  
Илья подумал: все-таки хорошо, что Соло не здесь - можно будет кричать от боли, и тот не узнает.  
В дверь постучали. Нахмурившись, Лене выглянул в коридор.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, кого к нам занесло! - воскликнул он, распахивая дверь шире.  
Двое бойцов втащили избитого Соло, усадили его на прежнее место, связали. Тот был в сознании, но слегка дезориентирован - видимо, прилетело по голове. Илья мысленно застонал.  
\- А я тут, это... к тебе на помощь пришел, - ухмыльнулся Соло.  
\- Идиот, - опустив голову, пробормотал Илья.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - обиженно пробубнил Соло. - Вот и спасай его потом - никакой благодарности.  
Лене захлопнул дверь и развернулся к ним, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Ну, теперь, когда вас двое, мы хорошенько повеселимся.  
Вечер определенно переставал быть скучным.  
Правда, теперь Лене приходилось разделять свое внимание между ними двоими, поэтому каждому прилетало вдвое реже, чем если бы допрашивали одного.  
Битой Лене пользовался умело, даром, что француз. Минут через десять-пятнадцать он утомился и отошел попить воды.  
\- И какого черта ты вернулся? – проворчал Илья, сплюнув кровь. Он осторожно ощупал языком зубы – вроде пока были на месте. А вот правый глаз совсем заплыл.  
\- Теперь уже не знаю, - простонал Соло. Волосы на лбу слиплись от крови, нос ему, судя по виду, окончательно доломали. – Решил, что он прикончит тебя, пока подмога придет. А так хоть отвлечется.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Уэверли сообщил?  
\- Нет, ходил свежим воздухом подышать, - огрызнулся Соло, но тут вернулся Лене.  
Следующие несколько минут он то угрожал прострелить им коленные чашечки, то еще что. Но пока не прострелил, только врезал Соло по голове так, что тот отключился. Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему, Илья ему даже слегка позавидовал, когда получил очередной удар по ребрам.  
Интересно, как он потом будет объяснять своим подчиненным, как именно допытал допрашиваемых до смерти? Хотя нет, не очень интересно. Куда интереснее был шум в коридоре и какие-то крики, но вроде не от боли.  
Последнее, что увидел Илья перед тем, как последовать за Соло, это как незнакомые люди сковывают наручниками руки взбешенного Лене, и лицо Габи прямо перед собой.

*  
\- Доброе утро, герои! - бодро прочирикала Габи, распахивая тяжелые шторы на окне. - Новый день и новые процедуры ждут вас!  
Илья поморщился от боли в затылке и покосился на соседнюю кровать - Соло накрылся одеялом с головой.  
Они отлеживались в этой квартире на юге Франции второй день. Сразу после освобождения их с Соло отправили в больницу, где они и очнулись. Врач подтвердил перелом носа у Соло, сломанный палец у Ильи, обрадовал трещинами в ребрах, ушибами и сотрясением. Прописал постельный режим, доходчиво объяснил вызвавшейся добровольцем Габи, как стоит за ними ухаживать, и через несколько дней выписал. По фанатичному блеску в ее глазах Илья понял, что их залечат до смерти. И действительно: Габи, испугавшись за них, сперва наорала, а потом принялась усердно лечить. Их временное жилье Соло метко прозвал «лазаретом строгого режима». Уйти от цепких пальчиков мисс Теллер было невозможно, поэтому Илья смирился с прописанным режимом, которому та следовала с завидной педантичностью.  
\- Хватит лежать, время водных процедур, - радостно добила она, встав между кроватями.  
\- Я сам могу принять душ, - глухо прозвучало из-под одеяла.  
\- Я тоже! - закивал Илья, глядя на Габи. Еще не хватало, чтобы она его мыла, как маленького.  
\- Вам нельзя в душ, вы же все в бинтах. Обтирание влажной губкой, мне доктор написал, как правильно это делать, - она достала из кармана домашних брюк сложенный листок.  
Из-под одеяла высунулась покрытая синяками рука, сцапала листок и снова скрылась из виду.  
\- Мы умеем следовать инструкциям, - произнес Соло. - Справимся.  
Илья кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что согласен с напарником чуть более, чем полностью.  
\- Ага, знаю я, как вы инструкциям следуете, - Габи сложила руки на груди.  
Несколько мгновений она сверлила взглядом Илью, поскольку Соло был вне поля зрения. Но Илья умел держаться под пытками.  
\- Ладно, - со вздохом согласилась Габи. - Я наберу в таз воду и приготовлю полотенца.  
Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, из-под одеяла показалось слегка заплывшее лицо Соло.  
\- Ушла?  
\- Угу.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул он, выбираясь на свет. - Я уже успел испугаться. Ее пытки заботой сложно выдержать.  
\- В этом она мастер, - согласился Илья. - Так что там в инструкции?  
Соло посмотрел на зажатый в ладони лист, перевел взгляд на Илью.  
\- И когда это нам нужны были инструкции, Большевик?  
Илья закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Да уж. Мы - мастера импровизации.  
\- Именно! А этот листок я предлагаю посолить и сжечь, чтобы Габи его не нашла.  
\- А солить зачем? - удивленно спросил Илья, поднимаясь с кровати в поисках пепельницы и спичек.  
\- А это, мой дорогой русский друг, совсем другая история.


End file.
